


Feeding Aithusa

by jelazakazone



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin feeds Aithusa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeding Aithusa

Aithusa roared. He had been soaring in the skies for hours, scorching enemy troops and lifting those in need off the battlefield. As daylight dimmed and soldiers depopulated the field, Aithusa's attention turned. He scented roast meat and his mouth watered. Tender meat and crunchy bones. Mmmm, how he loved those crunchy little bones. As he spiraled down, scent leading the way, he realized that Merlin was tending the fire. Flapping his wings, setting down gently, Aithusa opened his mouth.

"Ah, Aithusa. You've come for your dinner," the dragonlord said. "You've worked hard today and earned a reward."

Munching, Aithusa thought there was something familiar about the flavor of this beast, but he was too hungry to think about it. Sated, he slumped down and closed his eyes, a small piece of black lace dangling from his lip.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for anon X who asked me enough times that it started to seem reasonable.
> 
> It's so far out of canon for me, I had a hard time actually believing that (a)Merlin would roast Morgana so that is only alluded to (I could believe that Merlin could throw a ball of fire at her and kill her that way) and (b) that Aithusa would ever eat her, especially after he healed her.
> 
> Find it on LJ at: http://jelazakazone.livejournal.com/538119.html


End file.
